Broken
by Fire.Phoenix121
Summary: He loved everything about her. Her laugh that spread warmth throughout his own body, her smile that seemed to light up the room. He loved the way she tasted like sweet caramel every time she kissed him. He loved that she was his.


**Broken**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, unfortunately I'm not J.K. Rowling, nor do I own Harry Potter (though, I wish I did). The song, _Broken _belongs to Seether Feat and Amy Lee.

**----------------------**

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

He loved everything about her. Her porcelain skin, her curious brown eyes. Her laugh that spread warmth throughout his own body, her smile that seemed to light up the room. He loved the way she tasted like sweet caramel every time she kissed him. He loved the way she would bite her lip while she was thinking hard. He loved the way she smelled like jasmines when he'd bury his face in her hair. He loved the way she called his name, the way her eyes would sparkle when she saw him. He loved the way she would do anything for him, and him for her. He loved the fact that she was his.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

He hated the way he lost her. He hated the way he failed to keep her safe. He hated the way she died so he could live. He hated the way that all he had had left of her were tattered photographs. But most of all, he hated life without her. Without her laugh that made him smile everyday. Without her kisses that would exhilarate him beyond words. There were little reasons to keep going on now that she was gone. Everything felt wrong and flawed, like a puzzle with missing peices. Most of him died with her, and only a tiny part remained. It was like the Dementors had taken his soul, for that's what he was now. An empty shell in a lonely world. Numb and _broken._

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

She loved his eyes, green pools of hidden truths and pain. She loved his smile, how it made her feel weak at the knees. She loved the way she felt safe and protected in his arms. She loved his voice, deep and full of love. She loved his hair, black as ash and smooth between her fingers. She loved the way he tasted like chocolate, warm and endearing. She loved how he smelled like rain when she'd bury her face in his chest. She loved how he comforted her and how he made her misery fade away, without leaving even the merest trace of a shadow.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

She hated how she had to die, right when the worst was coming to an end. Right when Voldemort was defeated. She hated the way her time spent with him seemed so short, like a teardrop compared to the ocean. She hated the way everything turned out wrong. She hated the way she and him couldn't have a happy ending. She hated how her life was so short, but at the same time she was gratified because she did it all for him. She had shown her devotion and loyalty to him, and that kind of love never fades away.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Harry tore through his photo album every night, desperately searching for her face. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, feel her in his arms again. He would reach her picture and just stare. Numb and emotionless. He'd slam the album and scream, a haunted, heartbroken scream that could turn even that happiest person's heart black. His strength left with Hermione. He was irredeemable without her. He would smash the mirror, throw glass at the wall and watch it shatter just as he did when he found she was gone. He would call her name into the silent night over and over again with no reply. It was as if all these things could bring her back, and at times like these he almost thought they could.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

**----------------------**

**Author's Note: **I just _had _to do a fic for this song. Everything about it, especially the music in the beginning, is so beautiful and captivating. I thought it would bring out Harry's feelings well if Hermione died. I also have some parts in Hermione's POV, which would obviously be the parts beginning with "she."

I hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
